


"You Don't Have to Stay"

by foramomentonly



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Malex, Michael Guerin Week 2020, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: Michael Guerin Week, Day 1: “You don’t have to stay”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	"You Don't Have to Stay"

“You don’t have to stay,” Alex says, and Michael shrugs.

The others are long gone, shrieking and splashing as the waves of the Gulf roll in and the cool, evening tide crashes around them. Their clothes are strewn across the empty beach in eerie disarray; Alex thinks of deserted desert towns, of belongings scattered in the street like confetti.

“You ever seen the water?” Michael asks softly, and Alex shakes his head.

“Went from desert to more desert and back again.”

Michael nods once and starts stripping.

“What are you doing?” Alex laughs.

“Take it off,” Michael replies, and when Alex just shakes his head incredulously, Michael repeats softly, “Take it off, Alex.”

Alex sheds all but his underwear, then clamps his hands on Michael’s shoulders as he kneels before Alex and methodically removes his prosthesis. And then Michael stands and turns slowly, presenting his naked back to Alex, and bends his knees.

Alex hesitates only a moment before wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders and sliding onto his back, buoyed by the gentle nudge of Michael’s powers. Michael stands and shifts Alex’s weight, hooking his elbows through Alex’s knees.

“Ready?” Michael asks, tilting his head toward Alex to catch his gaze.

Michael is beautiful in the fading light, curls golden and windswept, eyes bright, muscles taut from the strain of Alex’s weight; and Alex loves him so easily for this and a thousand other small ways Michael has shamelessly, selflessly offered all of himself to Alex, and he fights to push down the lingering guilt of the decade he spent hiding and neglecting this gift of a man.

Alex pushes the curls out of Michael’s eyes and kisses him deep and slow and with an endless supply of _Thank_ _yous_ and _I_ _love_ _yous_ and _You’re_ _perfects_ on his tongue.

Then he pulls back and smiles.

“Ready,” he says, and laughs as Michael sets off running towards the waves.


End file.
